The New War
by the-sam-r-i
Summary: There are rumors of a new war in the north. The Fuhrer has called an emergency meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is my first FMA story, but I have followed it from the get go. Let's hope I'm a good storywriter.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but wish I did.

Chapter 1. The Meeting

They pull into the town of Central. As the car went through the town the man on the right was looking through the paper that he was given before he left Eastern Headquarters. The man was Coronal Roy Mustang. Mustang and his subordinate First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye were both called to Central by Fuhrer King Bradley himself.

"Why do you think the Fuhrer called us to Central on such short notice." asked Hawkeye.

"Do you think it has to do with the rumors of a war in the north?"

"I have no idea Hawkeye," said Mustang. "We'll just have to go in and see."

The car pulled in front of the Central Headquarters. Outside Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Also Edd, Al, and Hohenheim Elric were also there.

"Took you long enough Roy," joked Hughes.

"Well I don't live down the street like some people I know," answered Mustang.

"Well lets get this over with," said Edd looking a little pissed that he had to put is search for the Philosopher's Stone.

"Now son, that is no way to talk to your higher ups." Said Hohenheim.

"I don't give a rats ass about rank. I could take out all of them if I wanted to," said Edd.

"Now Edd, remember what happened last time. You ended up filling holes," said Hughes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Fuhrer is waiting inside," said Juliet Douglas.

After that interruption, the group enters the conference room. At the head of the table is Fuhrer King Bradley. Next to him is Brigadier General Hakuro.

"Now that we are all here, we can get this meeting started," said General Hakuro.

Well now that everyone is here, lets see was the Fuhrer has to say. Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

The Homunculus Re-Born

"Now that everyone is here we can get this meeting started," said General Hakuro. "Now as you have heard there are a bunch of rebels banding together, and trying to over throw the state."

"So the rumors are true then,"said Hawkeye.

"Yes they are, but there is one key thing that makes this harder ten fold," said General Hakuro.

"Well, Mr. Hohenheim just got back there with some infomation, said the General. "I'll let him explain."

"Thank you General," said Hohenheim. "As you have heard there are a mass of rebles in the north.

But there is one big differance about these rebels. As you all know five years ago there was a group of Homunculus used my sons to make a Philosopher's Stone. Well, someone has created more Homunculus."

"WHAT!" yelled everyone.

"Who in the right mind would make seven Homunculus again. And how would they be able to do this without the state knowing," asked Mustang.

"Who said anything about there being seven," said Hohenheim.

"What, there are more then seven," Asked Ed.

"No, there are only three," answerd King Bradley.

King Bradley stands up and walks toward a television set and puts in a video tape. Everyone is on the edge of there seats. The first thing you see is a tall man in a long black coat. He has long silver hair. This man is surrounded by many soldiers. In the blink of an eye, all of the men are cut in half. You see what did that. A long sword with the words "Death to all who see this blade" engraved on the blade. The name Death is flashed across the screen. Next you see man dressed in red. He has one metal arm and has black hair to. He is also surrounded by ten men. In a split second he went from one to ten. Each one of the copies pull out a double barrel sawed of shot gun and shots the head off all of them. The name Chaos. Finally, there is a girl with short brown hair. She is dressed in red and black. She is surrounded by what looks like a whole division of the millitary. She lifts her right hand in the air. A giant ball of energy starts to form. She then punches the ground. Seconds later all the ground in a one hundred mile radis is gone only the women is left. The name Sin is flashed across the screen. Then Death and Chaos join Sin in the middle. The words The Trinity flashes.


End file.
